


Hud y sibrwd

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Cymraeg
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Os gallwch chi reoli pobl gyda'ch llais, ond allwch chi ddim rheoli'r pŵer hwnnw ... Onid yw yn fwy o felltith na grym?





	Hud y sibrwd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I am not a native Welsh speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Nid wyf yn siarad Cymraeg yn frodorol, felly os byddwch yn sylwi ar unrhyw gamgymeriadau, dywedwch wrthyf.

Y rheswm pam mae Mathew yn siarad yn sibrwd yw bod ei lais yn un hud pan gaiff ei siarad ar goedd. Gall ei lais reoli unrhyw fodau hudol yn agos gan, unrhyw un sy'n ei glywed, a'r broblem gyda hynny yw nad yw Cenhedloedd yn sicr yn ddynol, na'r cwmni maent yn cadw fel Lloegr a tylwyth teg Norwy.

Mae'r rheswm am ei dawelwch yn syml. Dydy e ddim eisiau brifo neb. Nid byth eto. Nid ar ôl yr hyn a ddigwyddodd y tro diwethaf. Nid oedd erioed wedi bwriadu brifo ei frawd ei hun. Dim byth. Y cyfan y gallai ei ddweud nawr ... oedd ei fod yn lwcus mai Lloegr oedd yno a bod Norwy hefyd wedi bod draw am ymweliad, a'u bod wedi sychu atgofion pawb o'r digwyddiad.

Gwyddai a'u bod wedi gwybod y byddai wedi dod yn barliah cymdeithasol pe bai unrhyw un wedi cofio (wedi iddo am y tro roi iddynt yn ôl eu hatgofion fel eu bod yn gwybod y sefyllfa ... fel eu bod yn fwy plriw ac yn haws i'w rheoli a'u swyno i'w helpu). Felly ef yn awr oedd yr unig un oedd yn gwybod amdano, ac eto fe fyddai'n dal i lwyddo i fod yn llongddrylliad yn gymdeithasol, dim ond am ei fod bob amser yn gwrthod sgyrsiau ac eraill yn gyffredinol.

Ac yr oedd y cyfan oherwydd ei ddôr yn y darn. Wel, ei gortyn lleisiol.

Pam na allai fod wedi cael rheolaeth hud fwy cyffredinol fel Aelodau'r Clwb hud? Pam na chafodd unrhyw un arall ei ddioddef gan rym afreolus?

Doedd hi ddim yn deg. Doedd hi ddim yn deg ...

Mae'r gwledydd eraill yn ei weld am ychydig o'r diwedd ac maen nhw'n mynd allan i far ond mae Mathew yn arswydo i ganfod nad yw'n gallu rheoli ei gyfrol ac yn siarad yn uchel tra wrth y bar (mae ganddo wasgfa ar Gilbert) ac yn gwybod mai ei hud sy'n gwneud Gilbert , nad oedd ond wedi ei weld fel cyfaill, yn dechrau troi gydag ef, ac felly'n ffoi adref lle mae'n gwneud i Kumajirou fynd yn cropian pan ddaw i ymchwilio a gweld y Canada sy'n crio.

"Dw i jyst ddim eisiau brifo chi'n gwbod," Roedd Mathew'n malu allan wrth iddo aros syllu i'r tân gyda dagrau yn rholio i lawr ei lygaid.  
A dyna pryd y penderfynodd Mathew nad oedd siarad yn ddistaw yn ddigon. Ni allai gael unrhyw ryngweithio gyda'i gyd-genhedloedd. Byth eto. Roedd yn rhy beryglus, iddyn nhw ac yn arbennig iddo fe. Doedd e ddim eisiau gwneud i neb gael ei orfodi i wneud dim byd. Dim ond anfoesol oedd hi.

Teimlodd Mathew un llwybr tew arall i lawr ei foch, ac yna y penderfynodd y byddai'n galw ei Brif Weinidog yn y bore i roi'r cyhoeddiad na fyddai Nation of Canada yn cymryd rhan mewn rhagor o gyfarfodydd yn bersonol. Gallai bob amser ymateb i negeseuon e-bost yn unig ac ysgrifennu nodiadau wedi'r cyfan ...

Gyda hynny wedi'i benderfynu, bu Mathew'n syrthio i gysgu.

A'r bore wedyn, cafodd ei Brif Weinidog ei alw i fyny a'r trefniadau wedi'u gwneud.

Cyn belled ag yr oedd Mathew yn y cwestiwn, ni fyddai byth yn gweld dim o'i gyd-genhedloedd eto. Ni fyddai byth yn gweld ei frawd eto, ei Papa, Lloegr ... neu Prwsia.

Yn enwedig nid Prwsia.


End file.
